


Gangsta

by cyndario



Series: Ride or Die With Me [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: Re-telling of the story of the Boss and Carlos; it won't end abruptly in SR2, but rather continue on until SR4 as it should have.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Carlos Mendoza
Series: Ride or Die With Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560628
Kudos: 16





	Gangsta

Carlos listened halfheartedly as the guards were passing by gen pop, talking about some random bullshit until one guard mentioned the Saints. 

“Got that psycho on a machine with taxpayer dollars when they shoulda pulled the plug years ago.” 

“Yeah, well, Chief Bradshaw wanted her to get the best care—the best you can get in prison anyway.” 

“Looks like it’s paying off if her vitals are strong enough for her to wake up.” 

Tapping his thumb along his thigh, Carlos contemplated what to do. He was planning on breaking out tonight once the shift change happened around eleven. There were back tunnels he had known about for a while and he had arranged with one of his boys to park a boat on the far side of the island. He practically had everything sorted out. The Saint waking up was something he hadn’t planned for. But he knew if she stayed here someone on the inside would try and kill her—cops more than likely with how much they hate her. It was a risk… but what if he managed to get her out, too? 

Carlos watched as the two kept on their way, then made his way over to a couple assholes who had been eyeing him sideways since he got there. The three of them were playing cards, but when Carlos got closer they stopped to look him over. 

“Whatchu want, newblood?” 

“Nothing—just tryna figure out why you fuckers keep looking at me like you got something to say.” 

“Fuck was that?” 

“I’m just trying to see if we can settle this shit now or are you gonna be pussies and try to jump me in my sleep.” 

Carlos watched as the oldest of the trio looked him over then nodded curtly without breaking eye contact. One of the younger of the three rose up, chest puffed out and fist balled tightly. Snickering, Carlos was about to throw his hands up when he felt the rapid sensation of prickling and pain all in one. He nearly screamed aloud, but simply grit his teeth as he swallowed the sound into a pained grunt. 

The one who stabbed him looked ready to finish him, but the elder snapped his fingers. As Carlos fell to his knees, the older one had rounded the table and knelt down beside him. Carlos felt calloused hands grip him roughly by the back of the neck as he growled the words in his ear:

“Next time, don’t start fights you can’t finish.” 

The shrill whistle from the guards drowned out anything else that may have been said, hands grabbing him and shuffling him roughly towards the cot they brought in to take him to the infirmary. He felt someone pressing rather harshly on the wound to staunch the bleeding, and someone else was screaming above him to make way as they rushed him down the halls. 

Before he knew it, he was being brought right beside a row of empty cots and… her. One of the nurses told him to put his hand in their place to keep the pressure up and went to the cot beside him behind the curtain, helping the other nurse that was removing her bandages. Carlos grit his teeth as he listened to the cops’ banter from before, mentioning that now that she was awake they were going to give the DA and Chief Bradshaw a call. 

“I bet the Chief would _ love _ to know his favorite inmate is awake.” 

He heard nothing in response from her, but listened as the room cleared out. With labored breath he sat up and reached for the barrier of fabric that lay between their cots. Just as his fingers made to grip it, he heard her voice speaking to herself. 

“I’d rather die than see Troy again.” She whispered hotly, her voice raspy from misuse. Carlos felt the sudden urge to cough at that moment, unintentionally disturbing her peace. 

He heard her breathe heavily, before the curtain was ripped roughly to the side revealing himself to her. Her eyes were a mix of shock and annoyance but… more than that they were such a vivid shade of brown he thought they were glowing. That might have been the delerium from the blood loss, though. That wasn’t going to stop him from making the proper introduction, he told himself. 

“Hey, Boss.” 

Her face morphed into confusion, her brows scrunched as she continued to stare into his face. 

“I know you?” She asked slowly, her voice still holding that raspy undertone. 

“You knew my brother. I got something to ask you.” This was it. This was his chance--

“No thanks.” Carlos watched as she lowered herself back on that cot, closing her eyes as she dismissed him quickly. 

“You’re not even gonna hear me out?” Her eyes peeked open a tad at the sound of his disgruntled tone of voice, and she couldn’t stop her mouth from upticking in a playful smile as she took him in. 

“What is there to hear out, hon?” She asked almost gently, eyes opening more now and causing Carlos to gulp loudly as he tried to concentrate. 

“Look, I just got _ stabbed _ so I could get the chance to talk to you.” He reasoned, and the Boss’ mouth widened as she tried to keep from laughing at his distress. 

“Ain’t nobody told you to do all that.” 

The young man was torn between wanting to laugh at her deadpan tone of voice or scream over how ungrateful she seemed. Taking a deep breath, he held onto his wounded side as he exhaled before he chose his next words carefully. 

“I’m trying to help you get out of here; you gotta trust me.” 

“Last time I trusted a muffucka I was blown up. Forgive me for being cautious.” 

The inmate nodded in understanding as he laid back on the thin cot, gritting his teeth as the movement caused a sharp pain to spread through his side. The Boss looked over at him and her gaze softened, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

Looking around the empty infirmary, she spotted the labeled medicine cabinet for painkillers. Sitting up slowly, she stretched her limbs before she placed her feet on solid ground. 

“How bad is it?” She asked, and he cracked an eye open as he saw her leaning heavily on her own cot but forcing herself to try and stay upright. 

“Nurse said they missed anything major—still hurts like shit.” 

“If I get you some pills, that gonna slow you down on our getaway?” 

The kid felt a smile tugging at his lips as he forced himself upright, his eyes lighting up in excitement. 

“I can handle it. You know how to clean wounds? The nurse just kinda… _ left _ me here.” 

“I gotchu. Don’t move.” 

The Boss checked to see that they were truly alone in the infirmary, and began rummaging through the different drawers and cabinets for supplies so she could help him. Once his wound was disinfected she wrapped it up with a firm bandage. He sighed in relief as the pressure helped to alleviate some of his pain and stood on his own afterwards. 

“Thanks.”

“Can’t let my only shot of getting out of here die on me, now can I?” She teased, stashing a few bottles of pain pills of varying strength in the pockets of her jumpsuit. He’ll need them when they get out. 

Just as she patted the bottles into place, the door opened and in walked a doctor. The Boss leaned atop the counter nonchalantly, head in her hands as she waited for them to raise their eyes from their clipboard. 

They didn’t. 

Once the door closed behind them, the Boss rushed them, placing them in a headlock. They thrashed wildly in her grip, attempting to call out for help as she pressed down on their windpipe. 

“Go to sleep.” She whispered, holding firm as their face reddened from lack of oxygen. Once their body went completely limp in her arms, she allowed them to fall to the floor. She glanced briefly over her shoulder at the fellow inmate.

”Let’s go.”


End file.
